Tina & the mgjestic booty
by cialotter
Summary: Some people did this for school, I did this for my own enjoyment. If you take this too seriously you'll probably die of a nosebleed because of Boxer's mgjestic butt O/O
1. Tina looks for hot horses at school

**A/N: I ship Tina and Boxer**

There once was a girl (?), she is called ''Tina'' and she lives in a house w/ her horrible fam **A/N: they are not bae but she is**.

Her horrible family is her nerdy son Ben (he has no friends), her daughter Sara **A/N: why no h?** , and some guy who she was forced to marry:[insertnamethatiforgothere] **A/N: He is later called Jon, without the 'H' tho :(.**

One day she went to school to look for hot horses and **A/N:** **#kink** underage children **A/N:** **#notapedolol #youljusthaveowaittina.**

She was gonna turn around and ''get a cookie from the lunchlady **A/N:** **Also knon as ''get some alcohol from Judith or Joffrie (or doorluver)** but something got her _i_ **A/N: Oops spelt wrong #dontcare #spellingnazisscomeatme** , it was a mgjestic butt **(magnesiumjestic butt)** , it was a very mgjestic booty and which Tina want but she know she never have! :(

 **#furryscomeatme**


	2. Mr Shotther's plan

Tina got very depressed and she went home, stalking a Yr. 7 child on the way. **A/N: #tinanopedo #you'lljusthavetowaittina**.

When Tina was home she was bullied by her horrible family. They said things like;

"ur not bae lol"

and "get rekt m8"

and other things an angry 12 year old would say when you insult their favourite YouTuber (aka. stampymegapedo).

Mr. Shotther knocked on the door. He was gonna kidnap the Biggs family so he could use them for his only friends' (his like 8-person class of teenage rebels) entertainment and also because he wanted Phoebe-senpai to notice him.

Mr. Shotther felt neglected after Phoebe-senpai had ignored him yesterday (and all the other days lol) and he thought that Tina's epic swag™ could get her to notice him.

 **A/N: #get rekt Mr. Shotther lol**

 **Sad Mr. Shotther be like: :"(**


	3. Introducing GB1 and the children

Mr. Shotther was talking pictures of the Biggs and for some reason Tina was the only one that was smiling, I mean getting kidnapped ain't that bad you spoiled people with no swag.

Tina felt that her epic swagness™ was finally getting recognised for once and so her smile **A/N: Her smile looks like this: ;(** was actually true **A/N: #omgtinasokawaii #stopantibullying #areyoufeelingthefeels? #causeicriwhilewritingthis.**

 **NEXT DAY:**

"Omg lol Joffrie sucks." said Phoebesterwhales.

"Trololololol." said cialthetinaluver. "Let's call the mgjestic eagle that is Joffrie."

I did a bird call while Josh and two children were playing tag. Child-not-my-cousin pushed Josh to the floor. #getrektm8. She had a cig in her mouth and deal w/ it cool guy glasses on #swagyolo. Child-not-my-cousin, Child-cousin and Josh kept suiciding off a 1-foot drop and coming back #skillz.

"OMG get rekt GoldenBeast1" said the Phoebes.

"I believe that it is black and blue actually Phoebes. Ain't it obvious?'' replied cial, even though she wasn't involved in the convo anyway.

"No." said Phoebes.

 ***bell rings***

 **A/N: OMG I'm very sorry guys that I had to leave it on a cliffhanger. #furryscomeatme.**


	4. In Internet Addiction class

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the cliffhanger, this time I'll make it up with a really bad chapter, ok?**

 ** _*LAST TIME_**

 _*Bell rings*_

 ***2016**

"Omg, I have internet addiction with Mr. Shotther your compulsive obsessive luver." said cialthetinaluver.

"Me too" said TheGoldenBeast1 in his high pitched puberty voice.

"I will bomb your house lol" said phoebsterwhales.

 ***To Class**

"Omg Phoebes you're so brill" said Mr. Shotther.

"Go away oldie." said phoebsterwhales.

"Omg phoebsterwhales look at this bae!" exclaimed cialthetinaluver pointing at da PC, bro. Phoebes looked.

"Omg so bae #swagyolo."

It was...

 **A/N: Lol I so very much troll you lol omg.**


	5. A questionnaire for GB1

***LAST TIME**

"Omg so bae #swagyolo"

It was...

 ***2016**

It was Tina, lol obviously.

"Omg she so bae" said cialthetinaluver, creepily touching the screen where the Biggs family were inside.

"Thank you." said Joffrie, who had magically appeared at the window in ICT lesson, her wings flapping.

"Lol not you m8" said phoebsterwhales.

"Get rekt mgjestic eagle" said cialthetineluver.

 ***Swag Time (aka breaktime)**

"Hi" said Josh in his SpongeBob puberty voice, when he approached us at our Cool Crib, were Joffrie drinks alcohol and phoebesterwhales and cialthetinaluver make murder plans.

"Go away black+bluebeast1" said phoebes.

"But we have a questionnaire for the GoldenBeast1" said cial, "Is your girlfriend more than 5 years old?"

"Yes...?" joshGoldenBeast2 said suspiciously. **A/N: he lying, he is a pedo like Stampy**

"Is your girlfriend Porter?" said cial.

" **No.** " said beast3.

"Aw c'mon Josh. We all know Porter is **_quite the looker_**." said Baetheluveroftinas.

" **NO.** " said white+goldbeast1, while he 'stomped' off.

 **A/N: I'll leave it up to your interpretation of how GB1 stomped off and Mini Porter's good looks.**


End file.
